FT Choose Your Date! GIRLS ONLY
by Ootori1459
Summary: When your best friend drags you out to Magnolia's infamous red-light district, only crazy things can follow... including a wild mixer AKA drinking session, a fancy love motel, and the Jiggle Butt Gang! Although all the stories in this collection start the same way, each individual story leads to different scenarios and endings, depending on which FT character you run into! 6 guys
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

_**This is a bit chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – but without any real interaction. The story starts by having your best friend drag you out to the infamous Magnolia red light district, where you meet one of 6 guys... This collection of stories basically shows what would happen if you run into whom! The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it).**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It is late afternoon in Fiore. You flop onto your bed, bored out of your mind.

Suddenly your phone rings. You groan. Sighing, you pick it up, lying on your back on your bed.

"Yaahh, who is this?" you yawn.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" bellows the voice on the other side.

You wince. "Um, who are you?"

"Look out your window."

You pull yourself off your bed and stick your head out of the window. Your best friend stands on the street, right under your 2nd-story window.

"What the heck," you mutter, staring down at your friend's cheerful figure.

"Geez, you're still in your pajamas? It's already 3 in the afternoon! Get dressed and get down here as soon as possible." Your best friend hangs up without waiting for you to answer.

Sighing, you throw on a tank top and jean shorts, run a comb through your hair, and hurry downstairs.

The moment you open the door, the heat slams you full on the face.

"So freaking hot," you mutter.

"I know, right? That's why we're gonna party this night away!" giggles your best friend.

"Wha-?!" You protest, but she grabs your wrist and drags you away...

* * *

Twenty minutes later, you arrive in the Magnolia downtown district.

Or more specifically, the Magnolia red light district.

"We're here! Welcome to what I call the Fun-time District!" your best friend announces excitedly. "Guess what we're doing tonight?"

"Um... shopping?" you guess lamely, a little unnerved by the guys who are staring at you and the girls who are glaring at you as they pass by.

"Nope! A mixer!" she squeals. "I set it up with a few guys that I bumped into yesterday. I've got some of our friends to come too, so that there'll be an even number of guys and girls. They'll be meeting us at the meeting place."

"Waiiit a sec. Don't you have a boyfriend?" you raise your eyebrow at your ecstatic friend.

"You mean the dark-haired college student? I ditched him."

"I thought he was a high school student?!"

"Oh, I dumped _that_ guy ages ago. Now I'm single and looking for another adventure!" she sings happily.

"...So where are we meeting them?" Despite the fact that your friend dragged you into this, you were getting a little excited... although you'd never admit it, of course.

"Over at this sweeeet karaoke place I found the other day. Come on!"

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

* * *

**Okay, decision time! Who is your FT crush? Once you've chosen, choose the appropriate chapter to continue the story. BTW this isn't an interactive story, but a collection of stories that show what would happen if you run into different characters! Imagining scenarios and stories about the characters' interesting lives, and putting those imaginations into words - that's what fanfictions are about, ne?**

**Natsu: Chapter 2**

**Gray: Chapter 3**

**Laxus: Chapter 4**

**Gajeel: Chapter 5**

**Jellal: Chapter 6**

**Lyon: Chapter 7**


	2. Natsu (Part 1)

_**NATSU - PART 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_**T**__**his is a bit of a chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – you pick your paths and see what ending you get! But beware – I've mixed in a few bad endings... so be careful which options you pick. And yes, of course you choose your own guy ;) The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it)**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

**THUMP**

You walk straight into someone.

A very good-looking someone, with shocking pink hair and a long scarf. And steady dark eyes that are staring at you quizzically.

"Ah... Sorry," you stammer.

"Who the heck are you?" he says, continuing to stare.

Your cheeks grow warm as you stammer out your name awkwardly.

_Can't he just let me pass already?!_

He grinned. "That's a funny name."

_Wh-what?! Is this guy serious? Strangers aren't supposed to be spouting random insults like that!_

"Thanks?" you say awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

"Well, see ya later man!" he calls, walking away.

"Bye...?" You stand there until your best friend pokes you in the gut.

"Omigosh did you see him? Did you? Did you? He was soo cute!"

"Cute?!" You stammer. "He was rude!"

"Yeah, but he was still cute!" your best friend giggles.

"Okay, I admit he was sorta cute but still..." your face is still warm.

"Ooh, so did you get his name?"

You freeze. "...Oops?"

Your best friend rolls her eyes. "Oh my gosh, you'll never be able to get a boyfriend if you don't even remember to ask for details like that. Next time at least ask for his phone number! Anyway, c'mon or we'll be late for the mixer."

She pulls you through a bunch of streets and you arrive at the karaoke place.

Once inside, she pulls you down several hallways until you arrive at door #121.

"This is it!" she squeals, and whips open the door.

Inside are a couple of your female friends from school, as well as four guys.

All the guys look nice - their looks are certainly above average, but they all seem really boring... Glasses, straight faces with polite smiles and carefully combed hair. None of them are slouching. All of them are wearing suits.

"College students. Aren't they _classy_?" whispers your best friend dreamily. She hops forward and seats herself beside one of them.

You sit down beside her awkwardly. _This is gonna be boring,_ you think, watching your best friend flirt with one of them.

Suddenly the ground shakes.

"W-whoa!" you gasp.

The table tilts, making glasses full of water shatter onto the floor. Your best friend screams, clutching the arm of a handsome but awkward-looking nerd/geek who seems more comfortable with books than girls. Dust and debris fall from above, from the ceiling overhead.

Suddenly - CRASH!

You stare. The roof is gone - to be more accurate, it's now in your lap, on the couches, and on the floor. And now there's someone standing in the middle of the room, laughing his head off.

Someone with shocking pink hair, dark eyes, and a scarf.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ERZA DID YOU SEE THAT?! I SMASHED THROUGH THREE BUILDINGS SO FAR!"

"W-what the heck are you doing here?!" you blurt out.

"Eh?" He turns and finally notices you. "Oh hi there," he says distractedly, a big grin on his face. "I've been wondering where you were. C'mon, let's go!"

Before you can protest, he picks you up bridal-style - and suddenly you're flying!

"W-WHOA?!"

"Bye~" giggles your best friend who doesn't know what's happening because she's already drunk, clutching the arm of one of the good-looking geek guys.

"So heavyyy," complains a blue cat with wings, who is trying to pull the pink-haired stranger, who is carrying you.

You blush as you realize you're trapped in the pinkette's arms.

Magnolia's red-light district, a rude - but cute - pink-haired stranger, and now a flying blue cat who are both trying to kidnap you bridal-style?! This day is getting weirder and weirder...

* * *

After a minute of flight, your face totally red, the blue cat sets both of you down in a dim alley. You hastily remove yourself from the pinkette.

There are three other figures standing nearby.

"So, Joe..." the pinkette says casually.

"It's Y/N, and what are you doing with me?!" you demand, your face turning pink. _How the heck did he think my name is Joe?!_

"Let me explain," a red-haired girl steps forward. "My name is Erza Scarlet, this is Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and" - she karate-chopped the pinkie on the head - "_this idiot_ is Natsu Dragneel."

"And I'm Happy!" adds the blue cat.

"Um... So why am I here?" you ask awkwardly, staring at Gray who had just stripped.

"Well, you see, we're mages from Fairy Tail. We were on a job, but Natsu got distracted and got lost and eventually wound up bumping into _you_... which is a good thing because you're the one we're looking for!" Lucy smiles.

"...huh?" You blink.

Natsu grins and extends his hand towards you.

"C'mon. We're taking you to Magnolia Mansion... Lady Kasai!"

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


	3. Gray (Part 1)

_**GRAY - PART 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_**T**__**his is a bit of a chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – you pick your paths and see what ending you get! But beware – I've mixed in a few bad endings... so be careful which options you pick. And yes, of course you choose your own guy ;) The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it)**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

Suddenly someone grabs your arm and yanks you sideways into an alley.

"Oww, let go!" you shout, trying to pry your arm from your attacker's grip.

"Shh, stop struggling!"

"Eh?" You stop struggling. The voice doesn't sound like a bad guy.

You turn and your heart skips a beat.

In front of you stands a serious-looking young man with spiky dark hair and shorts but no top.

"U-um..."

"Aww crap, I stripped again!" he scowls. "Well anyway, just ignore that."

_How do I ignore that... _you think, but nod awkwardly.

"Uh, so anyway, you're Y/N, right?"

"How do you know my name?!" you gape. _Is this stripper some kind of stalker? Mafia maybe... Or police! Dammit, I knew I should've returned that book to the library when I was five..._

"Heh, I've got my sources," he grins. "Anyway, I need you."

"..."

"Shit that came out wrong. What I mean is, you're a high school student, right?"

"Um, yeah..."

"At Fiore High?"

"Yes, what about it?" _How the heck does he know all of this?!_

"You're part of the student council there, right?"

"Yes! Why do you keep asking all these questions?!"

"Well..." He blushes. "Can I be your boyfriend?"

You stare at him. "What..."

"Agh, that came out wrong too... What I mean is, I'm a mage. So I sorta have these jobs, y'know? And one of them involves spying on your student council president, and for some stupid reason that stupid job offer involves me going in there and pretending to date a stupid girl in order to catch your stupid stuco prez at some stupid shit-"

"...Are you picking a fight with me?" you glare at him.

He pales. "T-that's not what I meant, I'm just saying this job is stupid, not you... A-anyway, will you let me pretend to be your boyfriend? Just for a while?"

"...Alright. Just for a while," you consent, your face growing warm.

"Awesome!"

He grins at you, and your heart skips a beat.

"By the way, I don't know your name yet," you say, avoiding his eyes.

"Fullbuster," he tells you, and you can hear the grin in his voice without seeing it. "Gray Fullbuster!"

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


	4. Laxus (Part 1)

_**LAXUS - PART 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_**T**__**his is a bit of a chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – you pick your paths and see what ending you get! But beware – I've mixed in a few bad endings... so be careful which options you pick. And yes, of course you choose your own guy ;) The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it)**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

**WHAM!**

You slam into someone.

"S-sorry..." you stammer, but then you freeze as you see who it is. Tall, muscular, blonde hair, a scar over one eye...

You gulp.

It's Laxus Dreyar, infamous terror of the Magnolia red-light district. He and his exclusive 4-person gang, the Raijinshuu, are well-known for being the toughest, strongest gang around - not only that, but they can use magic... Apparently the gang members are strong but can be nice. But that's just the normal members - legend has it that their leader, Laxus Dreyar, is a merciless killer who you do _not_ want to cross paths with.

Unfortunately for you, you just have.

He towers over you, a glare evident on his (rather good-looking) features.

"You picking a fight with our leader?!" bellows a girl with green attire and brown hair.

"Whoa, calm down, Ever. It was probably an accident," a guy with long green hair and a serious look says to her.

"Baby, baby, baby~" sings the third member of the gang, whose face is covered by a mask.

You glance at Laxus, whose narrowed eyes bore through your skull. You quickly look down at the ground.

"Let's go," you hear him say, and the group of four moves away.

Heart thumping, it's not until your best friend pulls you by the arm that you begin to calm down.

"Come on, girliee!" she squeals. "We're gonna be late for the mixer."

You swallow and nod. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Three minutes later, you arrive at the mixer. You and your best friend walk in.

You freeze. The room is dark, but you can barely make out several figures...

Before you are four male gangsters, sucking cigars and swinging bottles of sake. In the corner, two of your female friends from school are tied up and unconscious.

"Hey. It's about time you arrived," says the leader of the gangsters.

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh, this is _not_ good," your best friend says, panicking.

"I thought you said these were nice, hot guys?" you whisper to her.

"They were when I met them yesterday!" she whispers back.

"C'mon, let's play!" laughs the gangsters.

You think quickly. "On the count of three, let's run," you whisper to your friend. She nods nervously

"One, two- _three!" _you shout, and dash out into the street.

"Oh no you don't!" hollers one of the gangsters.

Something hard and heavy slams into the back of your head.

You are unconscious before you hit the ground.

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


	5. Gajeel (Part 1)

_**GAJEEL - PART 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_**T**__**his is a bit of a chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – you pick your paths and see what ending you get! But beware – I've mixed in a few bad endings... so be careful which options you pick. And yes, of course you choose your own guy ;) The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it)**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

As you walk through the streets, you suddenly bump into a tall man with long dark hair.

"S-sorry!" you apologize quickly.

The man stares down at you, scowling, and walks away.

_How rude_, you think, annoyed, but you wave it away as you follow your best friend to the mixer.

* * *

Two hours later the mixer is over. It was pretty boring - sure, the guys were kinda okay-looking but none of them really caught your attention. _Oh, well - it's better to wait for the right one than play around and get wasted,_ you think. _I'll just wait for the next mixer or something._

You say goodbye to your best friend, who is clutching the arm of one of the guys that she really liked. "Y/N, I'm gonna go have some fun with (guy's name), okay? Go home by yourself, I'm sure you'll be fine. Byee!" she sings, and soon the couple has disappeared into the crowds.

You stand on the street, wondering what to do next. Sure, this was the red-light district, but it wasn't really _that_ late at night so it wouldn't be too dangerous... right?

"Heyy, girly! Come over here!" a random drunk young man calls over to you, his face flush with sake.

_Omigosh, what a creep... I should just go home..._

You decide to hurry up and get out of there.

"Hey, you ignoring me?!" the drunk shouts.

_Uh, oh. NOT GOOD._

You duck your head and try to walk away, but suddenly there's a hand on your shoulder and you're forced to turn around. The drunk, probably in his early twenties, grins, revealing tobacco-stained teeth.

"You, li'l missy, are gonna play with me, a'right," he drawls.

He leans forward to try and kiss you.

"G-get away from me!" you hiss, struggling, but his grip is too tight.

**POW!**

Suddenly the drunk is gone, flying sideways onto the cobblestones.

You gape. _What...?_

A shadow falls over you.

"Idiot drunkard. That's what you deserve for stealing my sake," grumbles the owner of the shadow.

Slowly, you look up. And freeze.

Looming overhead is a tall man with long, messy dark hair and cold eyes. He notices you staring.

"You alright?" says the man in a gruff tone. He glares down at you.

"U-um, yes. Thank you," you manage to blurt out. _Why does he look so mad...?_

"See ya." He turns abruptly and begins to walk away.

"W-wait!"

He pauses and turns to meet your gaze. "Yes...?"

Your face grows warm. He was actually sort of good-looking, once you got past the scary bit. "U-um, I was wondering if I could, uh, buy you some sake to thank you," you blurt out the first thing you think of.

"...You sure?"

"Y-yes."

The stranger grins, and your heart nearly melts. "Alright, kay then. But just a warning - I'm a pretty big drinker."

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


	6. Jellal (Part 1)

_**JELLAL - PART 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_**T**__**his is a bit of a chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – you pick your paths and see what ending you get! But beware – I've mixed in a few bad endings... so be careful which options you pick. And yes, of course you choose your own guy ;) The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it)**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

* * *

Ten minutes later your friend has disappeared and you have absolutely no idea where you are.

_Shit..._ You look around frantically, trying to see where she went. To your right are a whole bunch of bars filled with cackling drunkards. To your left are a bunch of karaoke places, but none of them are the mixer meeting place one.

"May I help you?"

You turn around and your heart skips a beat.

Smiling awkwardly at you is a tall, handsome young man with blue hair and dark, serious eyes.

"My name is Jellal Fernandes. I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little lost. Do you need some help?" he says.

You blink. "U-um, yes please."

"Where do you live?" Jellal asks.

You pause. _I don't know him. Is it really alright to tell him where I live?_

"W-well, I-"

Suddenly Jellal's eyes widen.

"Look out!" he shouts, pulling you to the side of the street. He pushes you onto the ground.

"Oww!" you mutter, trying to get up but he pins you down.

"Stay low," he orders you, his voice suddenly stern.

"W-what's happening?!"

"Some gang is having a fight with another gang, and I'm afraid they're using arms. I could protect us with my magic, but I sort of have to keep a low profile so we'll have to escape this without magic," Jellal says seriously.

"You're a mage?!"

"Uh, yeah. Can we talk about this after we escape?"

"...Point taken. What do we do?"

"There's an alley nearby which leads to the mage guild, Fairy Tail. We have to find a way to get to that alley and get to the guild, which will be safer."

"So where is this alley?"

Jellal grimaces. "Over there." He points straight over to where most of the fighting is happening.

"Just my luck," you mutter, and sigh. "Okay. Got a plan?"

Jellal nods, getting up from the ground, and you stand up next to him. "Yup. On the count of three... run. I'll cover you. Got it?"

"..."

"One, two... _THREE!"_

The two of you bolt from your spot and dash across the street.

Unfortunately you end up bumping into one of the gangsters.

"YOU TRYIN' TA PICK A FIGHT?!" hollers the gangster, glaring at you with wild eyes.

"N-no, sorry, I'm really sorry but I seriously have to go," you stammer.

"Noo way I'm letting ya off the hook, missy!" he shouts, and attacks.

Fortunately Jellal knocks him out with an expert karate chop to the throat before he can hurt you.

"Idiot, don't stop and apologize, just keep running next time!" he scolds you. "C'mon!"

You begin running again but suddenly you slip in a puddle of sake and vomit. You shriek as you slam onto the ground.

Jellal stops running for a moment and glances at you. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... but, um, I think I've twisted my ankle," you whisper.

Jellal sighs, leans down, and picks you up... bridal style. "You're the clumsiest girl I've ever met."

Your face instantly goes red. "Sh-shut up."

Jellal laughs and continues to run while carrying you.

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


End file.
